1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and more particularly, to a small-size multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-29142 discloses a multilayer ceramic electronic component with equivalent series inductance (ESL) reduced by reducing the loop composed of a current pathway, and a Q value increased by shortening the current pathway. The multilayer ceramic electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-29142 has external electrodes provided on end surfaces of a ceramic main body, opposed in the shorter direction of the body.
With the progress of the reduction in size for multilayer ceramic electronic components, the distance between the external electrodes is short in the configuration of the multilayer ceramic electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-29142, and there is thus a possibility that short circuit will be caused between the external electrodes in the manufacture of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, or in the mounting of the multilayer ceramic electronic component.